Little Rose
by valancia
Summary: this is a story written in the perspective of a unknown mage.  first chapter   or the prologue  will tell a begin of this journey.  Gray X OC X Loke  maybe also OC X natsu
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

my name is amerili buinse.

I've been crawling and walking around in the fairy tail guild since I was a toddler.

makarov found me and adopted me.

At that time I was 18 months.

I learned to walk by reedus when I was 2 years old.

ooh yeah that's true I forgot to tell how old I am now.

at this moment I'm 17 years old.

when I was 4 years old I got the fairy tail stamp.

makarov though that I was strong enough to join.

however when I turned 8 I found out that next to my sound magic I have a special ability.

that ability is that my mind can be trained to become stronger then somebody else's mind.

Too bad it is that my body can't keep up with my mind.

Now every 2 weeks I go to clover town for training.

I mastered psycho kinesis and premonition at a very young age but there is more to learn.

I always use my sound music with my music player that I carry with me.

But that's enough over my present life.

I want that everybody knows the past of my life.

From the moment that I joined fairy tail until now.

This is my story.

The story of a small girl with a great power.


	2. Profile amerili

PROFILE:

Name: amerili buinse

Race: human

Age: told in story.

Gender: female.

Height and weight: told in story

Eyes: brown

Hair: white with black stripes

Blood type: AB +

Unusual features:

Get's a headache when there is to much sound around her.

Always want to make everybody happy.

Rest told in story.

Affiliation: fairy tail guild

Previous affiliation: none

Occupation: mage

Previous occupation: none

Team: told in story

Partner: none

Base of operations: fairy tail guild

Marital status: single

Relatives: father merlyt ( deceased age 27) mother amaryllis ( deceased age 25) sister amerilla ( age: same as amerili)

Education: advanced.

Magic: sound magic

Requip between outfits.

Alias:

rili ( called by lisanna in the past)

Loveless ( by loke)

Peacekeeper ( by cana )

Dreamer ( sometimes by gray, but only when she is going to bed and they see each other)


	3. Profile amerilla

PROFILE:

Name: amerili buinse  
Race: human  
Age: told in story.  
Gender: female.  
Height and weight: told in story  
Eyes: light brown  
Hair: black with white stripes  
Blood type: AB +  
Unusual features:  
Twin sister of amerili, fights when she is at fairy tail with natsu, always walks around with a bandage on her wrist.

Affiliation: blue Pegasus guild.  
Previous affiliation: none  
Occupation: mage  
Previous occupation: none  
Team: told in story  
Partner: none  
Base of operations: fairy tail guild and Blue Pegasus guild.

Marital status: single  
Relatives: father merlyt ( deceased age 27) mother amaryllis ( deceased age 25) sister amerili ( age: same as amerilla)  
Education: advanced.

Magic: sound magic  
Requip between outfits.  
Alias: fighter, rilla, sick twisted idiot ( by amerili).


	4. Chapter 1: the beginning of my adventure

CHAPTER 1

**My first official day at the fairy tail guild. ( told in third person)**

Amerili where are you?: an older males voice asked in the guild.

A small girl around the age of 4 with white hair with black stripes that reached her shoulders and warm brown eyes walked behind the counter to the person who called her.

I'm here grandpa.: the girl, named amerili, said looking carefully where she steps.

I have good news for you.: the old man said.

Ooh.: amerili said and looked up.

How is your sound magic doing?: the old man asked.

Well I can make a combination with my loud scream and sound ball.: amerili said shyly looking at the ground.

Yeah, I saw that you used that combination against reedus picto magic.: the old man said.

But grandpa, what was the good news?: amerili asked curious.

Well I think that you are pretty strong for your age, so I want to give you the fairy tail stamp.: the old man said.

Amerili's eyes began to grow in disbelieve.

Are you sure gramps? :amerili asked.

Yes I am.: he said.

Amerili's eyes began to sparkle.

When "gramps" showed her the stamp, amerili put her ankle up.

On your ankle?: the old man asked.

Amerili nodded.

Alright now you are an official member of fairy tail.: the old man said when he placed the stamp on my ankle.

The logo of fairy tail became light purple with gray tiger stripes.

Well this is rare.: the old man said.

I like it.: amerili said and smiled brightly.

_After that day everything changed._

_Three years later more people of my age appeared._

_Like cana, erza, mirajane, elfman, lisanna, gray and natsu._

_Erza and mirajane picked up a fight with each other every time they saw each other._

_But natsu and gray did that too._

_Mostly it was me to calm them down._

_I played a song on the piano, to calm everybody down._

_Most of the time it worked, but there were times that they didn__'__t heard it._

_Natsu and gray wanted to test their strength on me, because I didn__'__t had a solid kind of magic._

_Natsu was always easy to beat, gray on the other hand was a bit harder._

_Mirajane and erza never challenged me, because they knew that I could beat them._

_But in the beginning with erza joining fairy tail, there was always a tensed air._

_She was always alone and I wanted to let her feel at home._

**The time that erza joined fairy tail. ( but in stead 3 years later it****'****s now 1 and a half year later also told in third person) **

Amerili walked to the table erza sat.

Do you mind if I join you?: amerili asked.

But erza ignored her.

Amerili grabbed the chair that stood at the opposite of the seat erza sat.

You know, everybody has a story why they ended up at fairy tail, do you want to share it with me?: amerili tried.

Erza still ignored her.

Because you are so silent, I will start, that is if you don't mind it that I'm here.: amerili said.

Still no reaction.

It began 4 and a half years ago, I was a little child who could barely crawl.: amerili started.

Gramps found me on the way back to the guild, I was crying when he found me.

He picked me up and I stopped with crying, feeling he was somebody who was save.

He took me to fairy tail and everybody asked him why he was holding a child with him.

He said: this is a child I found on the road, I couldn't understand why somebody would leave a child alone on the road, so I though maybe if I took her with me, I might find her parents.: amerili said.

How can you remember, a child at the age of one couldn't remember anything.: erza said.

Amerili smiled, she was listening.

How I don't know either, but when I dream I can hear anything, what happened in the past or present and with the sound of the memory the images came back too, that's the reason I think.: amerili said.

Hmm.: erza said.

Anyway, after gramps "adopted me" I was quickly loved by everybody.: amerili continued.

Everybody who came back from a mission walked to me to tell their story to me.

I was always happy to hear their stories.

Reedus once wanted to learn me to walk.

Of course I felt a lot, but that never stopped me from walking.

When I turned 2, gramps was surprised to see how well I could walk.

Sure, it was still a bit unstable, but I could walk without any help.

It was too early for me to learn reading, yet when I walked to the piano I never had problems with reading the notes in the piano book.

When it became a bit noisy I walked to the piano and played a calm song and it always worked.

After everybody learned me how to read and write, gramps asked me of my magic.

Something was trying to attack me, but I countered it with a sound ball attack.

How I did it back then I didn't know, but it saved my life.

However I went roaming around in the region and found something that felt familiar.

It were the graves of my father and mother.

They died a week before gramps found me.

But I forgave them, because why should I be angry at some people who never got the chance to know me good?

After that gramps gave me the fairy tail stamp and that is my story.: amerili ended.

Sounds like an easy life.: erza said while looking at the setting sun.

That's why I think that the worst needs to come.: amerili said.

Maybe.: erza said and walked away.

She is one strange girl.: cana said to amerili.

Well, she did listen to my story, maybe she is looking for the right wind to sail with.: amerili said.

_Yeah that was one strange moment, yet something told me that it was the beginning of a great friendship._

_I tried to break gray__'__s habit of stripping but after natsu joined the guild, gray and natsu always fought._

_Mostly I joined to stop them, but I was always thrown out of the fight._

_Erza would took over but mirajane would pick up a fight with erza, so natsu and gray could continue their fight._

_I gave up and walked behind the counter and hid there until they were done._

**The first incident that I ever hurt somebody. ( 1 and nine months later after the talk with erza told in first person)**

Erza and mirajane were fighting and natsu and gray were fighting too.

As usual I hided behind the counter sitting on the ground.

Why won't they stop?: I asked.

But nobody heard me.

I looked at the clock.

Already a half hour fighting.

Mostly gramps would interfere, but he was at a regular meeting.

Lisanna tried to stop them, but she was never heard.

Again I looked at the clock and saw that a quarter had past and they were still fighting.

Please stop.: I whispered.

The noise was growing louder.

I couldn't hear it anymore.

I really didn't want to cry.

I got up and the noise was even getting louder.

Guys, please remember that my magic is sound magic.: I said loudly.

But they didn't heard me.

Lisanna came to me.

Rili, how are you?: she asked me.

I'm getting a headache of them.: I replied holding my right side of my head.

I wished I could stop them fighting.: lisanna said.

I am going to stop them.: I said.

But how? Most of the time they don't hear your voice.: lisanna said.

But this time I use the piano.: I said and walked to the piano.

I didn't need a paper with notes to play anymore.

When I listen to something on a piano, I could play it too.

I started to play the last sound from yiruma.

The music really got me, but they didn't stopped.

The tears were flowing while I was playing.

After the song only erza and mirajane were glaring at each other.

But natsu and gray were still fighting.

I looked at them fighting.

I looked back at the piano.

The tears I let go were still on the piano keys.

Then I made a sound ball.

And when I use sound ball, every sound that I heard or still hear makes it grow.

This was the fist time that I used my magic against one of them.

Natsu and gray were still making a lot of noise and before I knew it I threw the sound ball at natsu.

But natsu jumped out the way to evade a fist of gray, so the sound ball hit gray.

Gray, who was really hurt now, felt on the ground.

Mirajane and erza looked shocked at gray and then turned to me.

Natsu looked at him and then made a victory dance.

Natsu you idiot!.: lisanna said.

What?: natsu replied not knowing what was happening.

My eyes were wet again and I started to cry for the second time.

Lisanna pointed to me.

Yeah what's wrong with amerili?: natsu asked.

That sound ball had to hit you, because you started to fight again.: lisanna said.

But it didn't.: natsu said smiling.

I walked away from the piano toward natsu.

Natsu, so ignorant as he was, walked to me when he saw that I was walking to him.

Heey amerili.: he said happily.

I didn't looked up.

What's wrong?: natsu asked me.

What is wrong? You never stops fighting when gramps isn't around, even when I ask you, you and gray always continue, it hurts me, it really hurts me.: I said feeling the headache coming back.

I'm sorry but he asked for it.: natsu said.

You don't understand natsu.: I said painful.

I don't understand what?: natsu asked.

The pain I feel, because you fight so loud I get a headache, I am a sound mage natsu, I hear everything crystal clear even when it is a very soft sound, I hear it.: I said.

So when I hit somebody with a pillow, you can hear the impact?: natsu asked enthusiastic.

That did it.

I raised my right hand and hit his cheek.

Natsu was confused, I could see that.

Why did you do that?: natsu asked.

I looked him in the eyes.

Because you hurt me.: I said very hurt.

Gray was laughing his clothes of his body.

But I wasn't amused.

I turned around and walked to the only soundless place I knew.

The storage room.

There would nobody come to bother me.

I could be alone there, so I can cry and fall asleep to forget my headache.

_After that incident mirajane and erza never tried to fight while I was around._

_Gray and natsu had some troubles with not fighting while I was around._

_Of course was natsu never happy when I played the piano because when gray heard it he always come to me to look how I can play like I do._

_I always enjoyed that somebody would look or at least take the time to listen._

_But after I turned 8 I had trouble with my mind._

_Sometimes when I focused on a particular sound, the thing that made that sound came to me._

_Gramps said that I was gifted._

_I never believed that._

_I__'__ve been into training to control it so my sound magic didn__'__t had to suffer from it._

_After 2 years of intensive training I could finally control it._

_But one day, when I was playing on the piano just for fun, something strange happened._

_Gray stood behind me and when he touched my shoulder, I saw the incident from when I hit natsu on his cheek, but then from his point of view._

_That was really scary._

_I acted like there was nothing happened._

_In the evening I told gramps and he said that if I want to control that too, I had to go into training again._

_I said I wanted to try it myself, after all the only thing I learned when I was training my telekinesis that I had to do it myself._

_He nodded._

_Of course a lot of things happened when I was little but the most important thing that happened to me was that I was able to make them happy._

_One day when natsu and gray were fighting again I only looked at them and they stopped._

**The day that natsu and gray stopped fighting to help me ( told in first person I was around 11) **

I was sitting behind the piano thinking of a nice song to play.

Natsu and gray were picking on each other again and I was too deep in thoughts to notice.

My now white hair with black stripes was braided and reached under my shoulder blade.

My brown eyes were still the same colour.

There was nothing that could help me giving me a beat.

I looked at natsu and gray and saw that they were glaring at each other.

Natsu had his back to me and gray could see me if he wanted.

I tried to gaze in gray's eyes to get his attention.

It worked because when he saw that I was looking at him, he came to me.

How can I help you?: gray asked me.

I need a good beat to play again.

A what?: natsu asked when he arrived at the piano.

A beat, it's the heart of a song.: I explained.

And where do you think to find that?: gray asked.

I don't know, but I may not wander around alone in the city.: I said.

So you want us to get with you.: natsu asked.

I smiled sweetly.

Why should I do that?: natsu asked.

Well, you can challenge me afterwards.: I said.

Are you sure?: natsu asked.

And what do I get?: gray asked.

The same? That is if you want that.: I replied.

I knew exactly what those guys wanted.

We can take her down together.: natsu said.

If you want that.: I said hoping they will agree.

Well for this one time then.: gray said.

Thanks guys, you are the best.: I said and hugged both of them.

I walked to gramps and said that I was going to the city with natsu and gray.

He said that it was fine, because I wouldn't be alone.

I thanked him and walked to the door.

Natsu, happy and gray were waiting for me.

I smiled and we went off to the city.

This was so new for me.

Everywhere were people to greet.

Natsu, happy and gray walked to the park, while I was following them.

When we played there for a half hour the guys sat down by the tree.

I sat down in the sun.

Happy next to me.

The clouds looked cool with this weather.

I could stare at them for hours.

I got up and looked around.

Gray and natsu were sleeping.

It looked so cute.

Then I heard somebody yelling.

Please somebody stop that thief!: I heard.

I ran to the place where I heard it, happy following me.

Which way did he go?: I asked.

The person who yelled pointed in south east direction.

Alright thank you.: I said and ran in the direction.

Happy picked me up and flew with me.

I didn't knew you could do this.: I said.

Aye!: happy said.

Then I saw the thief, he was running very fast.

Happy I see him.: I said.

And he placed me back on the ground.

SOUND BALL! : I yelled and a ball was formed in my hand.

I threw the ball in the direction of the thief.

He felt on the ground and I grabbed his pulses.

Let me GO.: he yelled.

No way, first you give the stolen stuff back.: I said.

No.: he said.

Give it or else I'm gonna turn you in by the guards.: I said.

Make me.: he said.

A small ball appeared in my hand.

NO, please have mercy.: he begged.

Will you cooperate?: I asked.

Yes I would do anything, but please don't hurt me.: he begged.

I smiled.

Give back what you have stolen and then I'm gonna let you go.: I said.

He gave back all the stuff and ran away.

I walked back to where I heard the person.

Here you go.: I said and handed over the stuff.

Thank you very much!: an older man looking around the 40 years old said.

No problem.: I said smiling.

Because you helped me so fast, you can have this.: the man said and held out a present.

No, I can't accept it.: I said.

Why not?: he asked me.

Well, I used magic to stop him.: I said ashamed.

But that's not a crime, you used your magic to stop this man.: the man said.

It's not a crime to use magic?: I asked.

No, not when you use it for good things.: the man said.

My eyes sparkled.

Here, I want you to have it.: he said and held out the same present.

Really?: I asked.

Really.: he said.

I accepted the present and thanked him gratefully.

I walked back with happy to the park.

I unpacked the present and saw that it was a magical music player.

It looked like an old school walkman.

It was purple with black random stripes on it.

I placed the player itself on my black belt that hung around my waist.

When happy and I arrived in the park, natsu and gray were stressing.

NATSU!: happy yelled.

Happy, where is amerili?: gray asked.

I'm here.: I said walking towards them.

You idiot!: natsu and gray yelled at me.

They scared me and I took a step back.

Where were you?: natsu asked.

I… I heard somebody yelling for help, so me and happy went to the place where I heard the yelling, a thief stole something from the man and I stopped him.: I told them.

Why didn't you wake us?: gray asked.

Because I didn't want to bother you and I could handle it on my own.: I said.

Well, you aren't hurt right?: happy asked.

I shook my head.

Well let's go back.: natsu said.

I smiled and challenged them.

Last at the guild is a weak girl!: I yelled and took a sprint.

I finished as second, natsu was first and gray was last.

But you cheated!: gray exclaimed and pointed at me.

I can't cheat.: I said.

But you did.: gray said.

Natsu did you saw that I cheated?: I asked.

I didn't saw it.: natsu said.

I stuck my tongue towards gray.

He didn't liked it.

Then gramps came to use.

And how was your day?: he asked.

It was awesome.: I said smiling.

Well that's good.: he said.

Wait since when do you have this?: natsu asked and he held up my music player.

Heey give it back.: I said when I saw that he stole it from me.

Erza took it from natsu and looked at it.

This is a magical music player, how did you get this?: erza asked.

It was a present because I stopped a thief.: I said honest.

You did what!: gramps exclaimed.

I stopped a thief.: I repeated.

When?: he asked.

This afternoon, while natsu and gray were sleeping.: I said.

I thought I could trust you two with her!, she cannot walk on her own in this city.: gramps said angry.

But I wasn't alone.: I said.

No, happy was with her.: gray said.

Aye!: happy said.

You aren't hurt right?: gramps asked.

No, I'm perfectly fine.: I said smiling.

Erza gave my music player back and I placed it on my belt.

Then gray and natsu challenged me for a battle.

Tomorrow, then I'm ready.: I said.

Of course the next day was the fight and I won easily from natsu, he still doesn't understand that he can't do anything to defeat me.

However when I was fighting gray, our arms touched each other and I was seeing his next attack.

I didn't understand it but when he did the same thing as in my premonition I dodged it easily.

I replied with a whisper in his ear and a knee against his back.

_Yeah that was a great time._

_But after all, you get older and the memories you have are fading away._

_Talking about getting older, in the six years since that day, my magical music player is still working._

_Thinking that most of the time those things break when you have them for a year or 2._

_Maybe it__'__s because this is fitting with my magic, but that__'__s not important._

_In the years I lived with natsu and gray, I saw them grow._

_Not only in heights but also the muscles are starting to grow._

_I started to grow to._

_When I got my stamp I was around the 3.9, now I am around the 5.5._

_My curves are placed right and my hair is now at the length of my butt._

_Natsu is now around the 5.6 and gray is 5.7._

_I__'__m going to the main hall of the guild right know._

_I think I can hear natsu coming back._


	5. Chapter 2: here I am

CHAPTER 2

I walked down the stairs and saw mirajane behind the counter.

Mira-chan can I have a honey tea please?: I asked.

Why tea?: cana asked me.

I like it.: I said smiling.

Girl, you need to be less innocent.: cana said.

Maybe, but I'm not twenty yet.: I said.

I'M HOME! :natsu yelled and busted in the guild.

Heey natsu.: everybody greeted him.

And after that a fight began.

What a surprise.

I walked slowly to the piano and began to play.

I played our same word from yiruma.

I really love his music.

But like usual nobody listens.

Gray and natsu kicked elfman in the air.

He landed on mirajane.

My my, one day they will hit me with somebody.: I said while I was walking to the new face.

Heey aren't you amerili? One of the most wanted girls in the sorcerer?: she asked.

Well I am amerili.: I said.

Is it always like this?: she asked me.

I nodded.

Then gray appeared without his clothes and this time without his underwear.

He walked to the new girl and asked for her underwear.

Here take this.: I said and gave him my boxer.

The new girl looked at me like I was crazy.

I have an other piece of underwear on.: I said reassuring.

Natsu, gray, loke, cana and elfman activated their magic.

Close your ears.: I said.

She looked at me with a confusing look.

Then I sang a pure high C.

Everybody's concentration was broken.

The gramps came down.

The new girl almost got a heart attack.

When gramps shrunk I hugged him.

The new girl, named lucy, got her stamp on her hand.

Nice place.: I said.

Thank you.: she replied.

Welcome in fairy tail, I believe that you know somebody here?: I asked.

Yeah natsu and happy.: she said.

Well, if you have any questions, just ask me, I live here for at least 13 years.: I said.

So long?: she asked.

I nodded.

I know every member of fairy tail, every little habit they have.: I said.

What is natsu's habit then?: she asked.

Natsu's habit is that he picks up a fight easily, gray's habit is that he lose his clothes without thinking of it, loke is just a lady's man or as I call him most of the time, little lion, elfman is talking about being a man, cana drinks a bit much want to know more?: I asked.

No, I think I'm well informed for now.: lucy said.

Alright, well I'm going to search a quiet place to meditate.: I said.

Heey loveless, where are you going? loke asked.

Dunno, somewhere I think little lion.: I answered.

I saw him flinch a bit.

He always did that when I call him little lion.

Ooh well, maybe one day he wants to tell me.

He already knew that I don't have any interest in guys in the guild.

I walked out of the guild and placed my head phones on my head.

I started my music player.

I was in the mood of something punkish.

So my music player played a song from bowling for soup.

I walked around to find a quiet place.

When I looked for a quiet place, I always found myself back at a bridge looking at the water.

I was wearing a purple top that ended under my diaphragm and a black/purple skirt that ended halfway through my thighs.

My black belt was hanging around my waist.

On my left arm was a long glove in a purple colour.

I stared at my reflection in the water.

My long white hair with it's black stripes hung loose.

I didn't want to braid it today.

After three hours of standing there I went back to the guild.

There was everything calm again.

I smiled, I like it when it isn't so noisy.

Even after a lot of training, I still can get a headache from to much noise.

I walked to the bar.

There was gray.

He stripped himself again.

Gray, clothes.: I said when I sat down.

He was like always shocked.

I smiled.

You know, let your shirt of for once.: I said.

Why?: he asked.

I don't know, maybe you strip lesser.: I said.

Maybe.: he said.

Mira-chan, can I have a honey tea please?: I asked.

Sure.: she said and gave me some tea

Why tea?: gray asked.

I like it.: I said after I took a sip of my drink.

Gray looked at me, I could feel that.

Yeah?: I asked him and faced him.

Nothing, just staring.: he said blushing.

Staring people are in love.: mirajane said.

But, did you did a mission today? You was gone for a while.: gray asked.

No, I wanted some time for my self.: I said looking at my tea.

You need a lot of time for your own.: gray said.

I know, it's just that I have the feeling that I miss something.: I said staring at my tea.

A little ball of tea came to me and I opened my mouth to swallow it.

You get handy with it.: mirajane said.

I smiled for 2 seconds.

Come, I want to show you something.: gray said and grabbed my arm.

Before I knew it I was dragged along.

We ended up in the storage room.

What do you want to show me?: I asked.

Well here.: gray said and he made a rose of ice.

He placed the rose in my hand.

Thanks.: I said happily.

You know, I wished that I could see the old amerili again.: gray said.

Why that?: I asked.

Because you looked so strong when you was young, now you look more fragile.: gray said.

I know, I sleep very bad the last time, that's why I drink so much honey tea.: I said.

Don't worry, everything will be fine.: gray said.

Copycat.: I replied.

He walked back to the bar.

I was standing there for a while.

I walked to my room.

I placed the ice rose in a special box, sealed with magic.

I walked back to the bar and saw that natsu and lucy were gone.

I saw down behind the piano and played memories in my eyes from yiruma.

I closed my eyes to feel every note I played.

After I finished that song I continued with if I could see you again also from yiruma.

I really love his music.

After all these years, they still touch me.

I played for hours and everybody enjoyed the calm rhythm of the songs.

Of course that is until natsu came back.

Ooh well at least I could express myself again.

Everybody, I'm going to bed.: I said.

No way, first you are gonna fight me.: natsu said.

Natsu, remember I only fight when it is needed.: I said and walked to my room.

Ahh come on amerili, please?: natsu begged.

I stopped walking and turned my head.

Natsu.: I started.

He looked hopeful to me.

Maybe next year.: I said and winked.

He was not pleased.

Oi, dreamer.: gray started.

Yes, cold shot?: I asked.

Sleep well.: he said.

Thanks, I'll try.: I said and walked into my room.

I closed the door to have some privacy.

I walked to my bed and beneath the sheets was my dairy.

_Good evening dame,_

_Today, natsu returned with a new girl, started a fight again, got a headache again and I got a ice rose from gray._

_Maybe if it is possible, I can fuse ice with my sound magic so I might win this years beauty contest, but it__'__s to early to think about that._

_I__'__ve noticed that gray is looking handsomer every week._

_And loke is still his own self._

_Maybe after a couple of years things will turn and he tells me why he calls me loveless._

_Ooh well, now I__'__m going to sleep or else I hear every sound from the upcoming guild fight again._

_Sleep well. Damian_

I changed into my pajama and went to bed.

My dream was similar to the premonition I had when gray attacked me all those years ago.

But this time it was more a premonition of lucy who was kidnapped by somebody.

You can't stop me now.

That scar will live forever.

Even after all these years, I'm still better then you!: a voice yelled at me.

That was the reason I woke up.

Again a horrible dream of the past.

I panted heavy.

I looked at the sky and saw that it wasn't even morning.

I tried to fall asleep again, but it was in vain.

Again a bad night to sleep.

I got out my bed and walked to the main hall.

It looked clean behind the bar, yet I didn't expect mira-chan to clean the bar at a late hour.

I walked towards the bar and grabbed a clean cleaning cloth.

I grabbed a bucket and filled it with water and a bit of soap.

I started to clean the tables first.

After I was finished with that I continued with the bar and then the sink as last.

When I was finished I saw the sun rising.

I walked to my room to grab some clothes to wear after showering.

I chose a black tank top and a black wavy skirt that ended halfway my thighs.

My simple silver rings that I forgot yesterday were back on their place again.

And my long purple glove graced my arm again.

A set of purple knee-high socks and my plain black maryjanes were on my legs and feet.

I was ready for a mission, at least that is until I see natsu again.

I walked to the main hall and there I saw mirajane looking at how clean everything was.

Morning.: I greeted.

Did you all this?: she asked.

I nodded.

This would took a lot of time when you do it alone.: she commented.

It doesn't matter, I couldn't sleep anyway.: I said.

The same?: mirajane asked.

No, but it was something from the past.: I replied.

I'm sorry.: mirajane said.

It doesn't matter, one day I have to face my fear right?: I said.

She smiled.

In time the guild was filling again.

Natsu and gray were picking on each other again, lucy was hanging around the bar, cana started with drinking again, loke was flirting with the girls again and I, I was walking around.

I walked to lucy and mirajane.

Morning lucy.: I greeted her.

Morning amerili.: she replied.

What happened, you look so down.: I said.

Natsu tricked me.: lucy said.

The fight between natsu and gray became louder.

I created a sound ball and threw it against natsu.

This time it was a full hit.

Gray laughed.

Watch your back gray, you are next.: I said.

They didn't argued.

Good boys.: I said.

You can set them back in their place?: lucy asked surprised.

It took a while and multiple assaults., but in the end they would listen to me.: I replied smiling.

Lucy looked at me with big eyes.

Did natsu told you about me?: I asked.

No, he didn't.: she said.

Typical, he wouldn't tell anything about the girl who kicked his butt at the age of 7.: I said smiling.

7?: lucy asked.

I nodded.

He was and still is very loud, and one day it hurt me so much that I slapped his cheek and yelled at him.: I told.

Hurt you?: lucy asked.

Yes, I am a sound mage.: I said.

Ooh that's why.: lucy said.

But he is trying to be calmer, yet it doesn't work with him and gray in the same guild.: I said.

I can imagine that.: lucy said.

Oi lucy, let's go.: natsu yelled.

Well, I'm off.: lucy said.

Do we have to tell her?: mira-chan asked.

Not now, maybe later.: I said.

And what are you going to do now?: mira-chan asked.

I don't know, do you have any fun jobs in magnolia?: I asked.

Euhm today not, I'm sorry.: mira-chan said.

It doesn't matter, I'll take a day or two off to see my sister then.: I said.

Are you sure ?: mira-chan asked.

Why do you ask?: I replied.

I've heard that amerilla was on a special mission with some girls.: loke said from behind.

And where is your source?: I asked.

Euh, I've heard it when I was around on mission.: loke said.

Ooh really.: I replied sceptic while I faced him.

His face was serious.

I'm speaking the truth loveless, you can believe what I say, or you think that I lie but I know what I heard.: loke said.

I know, loke, I know.: I said.

So this was a change of plans again.

Why does he call you loveless anyway?: gray asked.

I think it's because I didn't showed interest in any guy in the guild.: I said.

And that's strange because?: mira-chan asked.

I think, if you look at the guys at our age, there are a lot of handsome guys.: I said.

Yeah you are right.: mira-chan said.

Can you give an example?: gray asked.

Well, look at alzack, he is well build, very nice and you can tell that he is strong.

But then again, if you look at elfman, he acts like he is very tough but then again, he is a very gentle guy.

And there is you.: I explained.

What's wrong with me?: gray asked.

I never said that there is something wrong, but have you ever looked at yourself?: I asked.

Apparently not how you put it.: gray said pouting.

You are a very nice and honest guy and you have an very attractive body.: I said.

You think?: gray asked.

It's not only me who thinks it.: I replied.

Gray smiled.

You need to keep that sister of you in control.: he said.

I wish I could.: I said looking down.

Well, I wished that I could have a better reputation in here.: a familiar voice said.

No way!: I thought.

Heya nee-san.: she greeted.

Jesus Christ, rilla you couldn't say that you would come around?: mira-chan asked.

Sorry mirajane, but I was done early and I was around.: amerilla said.

So you drop by to see me?: I asked.

Yeah, and to see natsu, he needs a butt kick from me.: amerilla said.

What he did to you this time?: gray asked.

Nothing, I like to kick his butt.: amerilla said.

You and I are not alike right?: I asked.

You wished.: amerilla said.

I know, and we have to tell lucy too.: I groaned.

Ooh well, at the time that they are back I'll explain.: mira-chan said.

Thanks.: I said.

Master makarov, it's been a while.: my sister said when she saw gramps.

Yes I know.: he replied.

Where is erza?: amerilla asked.

On mission, somewhere.: I said.

And why aren't you on mission?: she asked.

Nothing in town.: I said and turned around to place my arms on the counter.

You are lazy.: amerilla said.

Thanks.: I replied dryly.

I heard her coming closer and she placed herself next to me.

Mira-chan can I have a glass of root beer?: she asked.

Of course.: mira said and gave her a glass.

You need to sleep sis.: amerilla said out of nowhere.

I know and I wished I could.: I said.

How comes?: amerilla asked.

The dream.: I said simple.

What dream?: gramps asked.

The dream that wakes me up every night.: I said.

Maybe if I sleep next to you, you don't have that dream.: gray said smiling.

I hit his shoulder with my fist.

How about no, and put on some clothes.: I replied.

He was shocked again and quickly dressed himself.

Amerilla grabbed my arms and pulled me with her to the storage room.

Which dream?: she asked when she closed the door.

I rolled up the glove and showed her the scar that I always try to hide.

Who did that to you?: she asked.

I can't remember.: I lied.

She looked at me with her lighter brown eyes.

Even if we are identical twins, her eyes were lighter of colour and her hair was the opposite colours of mine.

Phantom.: I said honest.

I told you, when you date somebody from phantom the only thing you get is regrets.: amerilla said.

I know what you said, yet in the beginning he made me feel happy.: I said and placed my glove in it's place.

What did he do to you?: she asked.

He tried to hurt me mentally.: I said looking down.

But who did this to you?: amerilla asked.

Next question.: I said.

No, you are gonna answer that question.: amerilla said sternly.

No.: I said and walked out the room.

I didn't want to talk about my history with guys, none of them.

All of them treated me wrong, that's why I told myself not to fall in love ever again.

And it works.

I didn't knew where I was going, but when I looked up I saw natsu and lucy coming near.

Amerili, we did it.: natsu yelled.

Good boy.: I replied smiling.

I looked at the sky and saw that it was still quite bright.

AMERILI!: my sister yelled.

I ignored her.

Euh amerili, somebody is calling you.: lucy said.

I know.: I said.

I heard that amerilla was coming closer.

Amerilla what are you doing here?: natsu asked when he saw her.

I was in the neighbourhood and thought I pay a visit to my sister.: amerilla said.

Amerilla, I don't want to talk about it alright, even the last one treated me wrong.: I said.

What are you talking about?: natsu asked.

Something unimportant.: amerilla and I replied.

But I heard a hint of guilt in her voice.

Come let's go back to the guilt.

And when we arrived natsu and gray began to fight at the moment they saw each other.

And to make it worse my sister joined them and it became a guild brawl again.

Lucy sighed, mira smiled and I?

I had my eyes closed and looked angry.

Or at least I think I looked angry.

When lucy, cana and I got them separated I hit natsu and amerilla on the back of their heads.

And how about gray?: amerilla asked.

You don't have any thing to say missy.: a new voice said from a higher place.

A voice I knew very good and I didn't like it.

Shup up laxus, she is my sister and I can command her.: I said snappy.

Ooh look my adoptive sister is getting defensive.: laxus taunted.

One day laxus, one day.: I said.

Ooh and now I am scared.: he said spotting.

You will be.: amerilla said.

Don't speak to me, you filth.: laxus said towards amerilla.

Laxus, that's enough.: gramps said.

Why, she isn't one of fairy tail.: laxus said.

It doesn't matter that she isn't from fairy tail, she is a awesome girl.: natsu said.

Humph.: laxus said and turned around.

Aren't you from fairy tail?: lucy asked shocked.

No she is from blue Pegasus.: I said.

But I never had any problems to fit in at fairy tail, I thought about change to here but when I look back at the time I had at blue Pegasus, it is my first home.: amerilla said.

And I have that with fairy tail.: I added.

We all have.: mira-chan said.

That is true.: I said.

Very true.: amerilla said to end it.


	6. Chapter 3: the first mission with erza

CHAPTER 3

I walked to my room to write in my diary.

But when I entered my room I saw that natsu and amerilla were looking in my dairy.

I screamed when amerilla turned the page I wrote yesterday.

Natsu and amerilla held their hands in front of their ears.

I heard footsteps coming closer rather quickly.

What's wrong?: gray asked when he reached my room.

But at that time I already knocked natsu and amerilla out.

I held my dairy close to my body.

What happened?: mira-chan asked.

They read my dairy.: I said while my body was shaking in anger and fear.

Anger because they trespassed my room and fear from the last page I wrote.

Sorry rili.: natsu said slowly.

I'm not sorry.: amerilla pouted.

It's not very nice.: mira-chan.

That doesn't matter to me, if she keeps a secret from me, I want to know.: amerilla said.

Why do you want to know?: I asked.

Because I just want.: amerilla said pouting.

That's not even a acceptable reason.: gray said.

Hmph.: amerilla replied.

Now, get out my room and go bother somebody else.: I said to amerilla rather cold.

Your cold you know?: amerilla replied.

It's because your trespassed my room.: I said sternly.

Rilla, it's better if we leave, maybe after she had some time for herself, her mood would be better.: natsu said calmly.

Thank you natsu.: I thought.

Amerilla, mirajane and natsu left my room.

Gray was leaning against the doorpost, while I was standing at the opposite side of my room next to my wardrobe, still holding my diary tight to my chest like it was something holy.

Idiots.: gray said.

I remained silent.

Is that diary so important to you?: gray asked while he was coming closer.

Yes, it's the first present I got from natsu and erza.: I said looking down.

And you write in here every day?: gray asked coming closer.

Yes.: I said shortly.

Gray's footsteps stopped behind me.

Which secrets does it hold?: gray whispered in my ear.

I…..I .. c-c-can't t-tell you.: I stuttered.

It doesn't matter anyway, as long as you are happy, I don't want to know.: gray said and hugged me.

A flash of light went to my brain and I could see gray fighting with somebody.

That person used also ice magic.

The only thing I heard was a name, lyon.

It all happened so fast.

What did you saw?: gray asked when I was back on earth.

That I screw up my next mission.: I lied.

He didn't asked what kind of mission.

I placed my diary back on its place and gray and I walked out my room.

This time I locked it with a sound lock.

We walked down and saw that natsu and amerilla were fighting again.

I saw that kana was taking bets.

Kana, 20 jewels on natsu and 20 on amerilla please.: I said.

Alright.: she said and wrote it down.

And like I thought, when the end was there natsu and rilla both finished each other off.

It was a draw.

Amerilla used an attack that she had from me, sound wave, and natsu used iron fist of the fire dragon.

Most of the time when I use sound wave it is to scan the area through the ground like a sonar.

But she always used the damaging attacks for defense and defensive attacks for damaging attacks.

Then again, most of the attacks amerilla and I use are for defensive and damaging possible.

Loke was trying to flirt with lucy, I heard it.

But for some strange reason he ran away, out of the guild.

Out of nothing I sat down on the ground and looked at the people inside the guild.

Amerilla had found strength to argue with gray and natsu and the other people in the guild were just resting.

Yep, this is my home.: I thought.

Out of nowhere natsu was suddenly on top of lucy while gray and rilla did a high five.

Of course, natsu didn't liked it to be pushed by gray or amerilla.

Guys cut it out, maybe erza is coming back soon.: I said.

They didn't heard me.

Everybody laughed because of them.

Then loke threw the door open and yelled that we were in trouble.

I smiled, finally someone who could make everybody silence.

The whole guild was silent.

Ahh she is back.: I said.

And as I suspected loke said the same thing I said.

Everybody except for lucy and me was shocked and a bit scared.

Everybody mumbled things.

Her footsteps came closer and closer.

She carried something that looked like a tooth, but I could be wrong.

I'm back, is master here?: she asked.

No erza, he is at a regular meeting.: mira and I answered.

I see.: she replied.

Somebody asked what the thing was that she took with her.

It's the horn of a monster I slew was her answer.

Erza, it's good to have you back.: I said while I got up.

Hello amerili, it's nice to see that you are still in one piece after the mission you took before I left.: she said.

I've got some help from rilla, it wasn't that hard.: I replied casual.

Of course, I've should have known, most of the dangerous missions you take you always take them with your sister, where is she right know?: erza asked.

She is right there.: I said and pointed at natsu.

Why are you pointing at natsu?: she asked.

When I looked at his direction, I saw that rilla was disappeared but natsu and gray were holding each other like they were best buddies.

Erza had to know how it was when she was away.

What the, where is she?: I asked.

Nobody knew.

Well, anyway rilla is here too.: I said.

Then I have to take you, gray and natsu with me for an important mission.: erza said.

Dangerous?: I asked.

If you make a mistake, even deadly.: erza said.

Suddenly amerilla stood next to me.

Great I love a challenge.: rilla said kind of scary.

Erza smiled and said: I knew if I tell something like that you would come out.

I could hear her thoughts through twin telepathy.

It was like, shit why did I even replied , stupid stupid stupid!

I smiled.

When do we leave?: I asked.

Tomorrow early in the morning.: erza said.

Alright.: I said and signed to rilla to follow me.

Of course she followed me to where I would go.

I walked to the storage room and searched for some loose stones.

What are you doing?: rilla asked.

Looking for my bag.: I said dryly.

Why should it be in the wall?: rilla asked.

Because I hide it there.: I said.

I found the loose stones

I took them away and saw my black bag.

It was similar to the bag gray had except mine had patches all over it and it looked very old.

Why were you looking for this old thing?: rilla asked.

Because in here I have everything I need to go on a special mission.: I answered while I was looking inside my bag to see if everything is in it.

So now you are done?: rilla asked.

I nodded.

Well then we can go.: rilla said.

I placed the bag on my shoulder and nodded.

Rilla and I sat back in the guild until the next day.

We would meet each other at the magnolia station.

Rilla and I were the first one on destination.

Natsu, gray, happy and lucy came not long after us.

Of course natsu and gray were bickering against each other.

Will they ever stop? :rilla asked.

What do you think?: I replied.

We both sighed.

Why are you here actually?: rilla asked.

Mira-chan asked me.: lucy replied.

I know why, those two would kill each other if nobody would keep the peace.: I said.

That's what mira-chan said.: lucy replied.

But you can keep the peace between them right rili?: happy asked me.

Fighting and keep them away from each other, with some difficulties it will work.: I said.

Rilla was acting mean again and tried to provoke a war between natsu and gray.

Then again, I have a sick twisted idiot as sister, who I have to watch too and watching three kiddo's is to much for me to handle.: I continued.

But natsu and gray are afraid of erza, how comes that you aren't afraid?: lucy asked.

Because erza and I have a good bond, not so good I have with rilla of course but it is a very strong one.: I explained.

And rilla is afraid of her?: lucy asked.

Something like that, rilla saw erza one time when she was very angry on somebody and since then she is cautious.: I said.

I see.: lucy said.

Sorry I am late.: erza said when she walked to us.

Morning erza.: I said.

Good morning amerili.: erza said.

Do you have everything?: rilla asked.

I guess I do why do you ask?: erza replied.

Well, it looks like you have everything you own with you.: rilla commented.

Rilla, that normal for her.: I answered.

She looked at me with a What the hell look.

Erza!: natsu yelled.

Erza turned around to face natsu.

When we are back, you have to fight me.: natsu said demanding.

Natsu are you insane?: rilla asked.

I giggled.

Lucy and happy looked shocked because I giggled.

It's always like that.: I whispered explaining why I giggled.

Don't be hasty, do you want to die?: gray asked.

It'll be different from before, now I can defeat you.: natsu said determent.

You really have grown, I don't have any confidence, but it's okay I will accept your challenge.: erza said.

And like always natsu put himself on fire.

Natsu, remember I still have a score to settle with you.: rilla said.

With that comment his body flame almost reached the ceiling.

Calm down, natsu.: I said and patted his back to distract him.

The train arrived and we all took a seat.

While we were on our way, natsu became motion sick again and because of how he looked, rilla became sick too.

What's wrong with her?: erza asked.

She can't handle sick people, she would get the same symptoms as the one who is sick.: I replied.

Natsu and lucy changed seats.

I was next to the window at the opposite of where gray was sitting.

Next to me was natsu, who faced rilla and next to rilla was lucy who faced erza.

Erza knocked natsu out with her fist.

Amerilla how ever, didn't revived that quickly and so she still looked very sick.

Lucy asked what kind of magic erza had.

Happy replied with that it was beautiful, and the blood would flow.

Happy, that's not even right.: I replied.

Well, gray's magic is way beautifully then mine.: erza said modest.

You think?: gray asked and showed something.

He made the logo of fairy tail.

Lucy was impressed.

Now I get why natsu and gray always fight each other, their elements are the opposite of each other.: lucy said very softly but loud enough for me to hear it.

Like that would be difficult.

But there are two other reason why they fight so much.

One of them is because they respects each other.

The other one I rather keep it to myself.

And you are a sound mage am I right?: lucy asked.

I nodded.

But what is her magic?: lucy asked.

Well, rilla and I are identical twin sisters and we have the same magic, only she uses her attacks differently then I would do.: I replied.

Can you show me something?: lucy asked.

I guess I can do that.: I replied while looking at gray.

Who do you look at me?: he asked.

Can you help me with capsule it?: I asked.

Why don't you do it yourself?: gray asked snobby.

I want to but if this goes wrong, you have to step in.: I said.

I placed my hands together and pushed against each other.

I focused myself on some rhythm, that would make a pretty music note.

My hands began to glow and a magic circle appeared.

I made a bowl of my hands, then turned like it my left hand was on top of my right, the I turned my hands 180 degrees, spread my fingers, let my hands entwined with each other and then my hands became a bowl again.

Two music notes appeared, a blue one and a yellow one.

Cool.: lucy said.

The notes began to tremble, I looked at gray who was looking out the window.

I had to combine this move with a sound barrier, but when I focus on making a barrier, the notes would explode.

I kicked rilla but it was in vain because she was still reviving.

Gray saw that the notes were trembling and he created a ball of ice where the notes were locked up.

I focused on the ball of ice while I still thought of the rhythm and a purple glow appeared around it.

Gray opened the window and with one swift motion the ball went through the opened window.

When it was far enough from the train I released my focus on the rhythm and it exploded.

I need to work on that.: I said blushing a bit.

You had to think of that before.: gray said snappy.

My lord, why are you so mean?: I asked.

I'm not mean.: gray said.

Yes you are.: I said.

No I'm not.: gray replied.

Settle down.: erza said.

So what is this mission all about ?: gray asked after a time of silence.

Erza told us everything she knew about a dark guild named eisenwald.

Eisenwald, where did I heard that one before?: rilla asked.

Heey you're back in the world of the healthy.: I replied.

Yes, thanks to erza.: rilla said.

But what do you know?: erza asked.

I don't know, I'll search through my database.: rilla said and she felt in a trance.

Is she alright?: lucy squealed.

Shh, she is searching, when she is in a trance you shouldn't make any sound.: I said snarling in a low voice.

I've found it.: rilla said after a minute of searching.

And?: erza asked.

I've heard on my last mission that they have obtained some flute called lullaby.: rilla told.

Lulla-by?: lucy asked.

Rings a bell?: rilla asked.

Out of nothing I felt myself thrown into a premonition again.

I saw natsu covered in flames and a person with gray hair and a black robe.

I could see that natsu was completely pissed.

And I could see rilla lying unconscious with happy.

Then I was pulled back into reality.

What did you saw?: rilla asked.

I grabbed her hand and transported the memory to her through twin telepathy.

The rest of the trip rilla and I became silent.

When we arrived at our destination we got out and something was nagging me.

I miss somebody.: I said.

Then I remembered who I missed.

Everybody shouted one name.

Natsu.

How could we forget him?: rilla asked.

More like how could YOU forget him?: I said.

What do you mean by that?: rilla asked.

Nothing.: I said with a sly smile.

Then my music player began to play a song, very loud.

It was my destiny from leaves eyes.

There was something wrong with this song, normally when I want to sing it, it doesn't work.

When I heard the chorus something happened.

I felt a warm glow over my body and saw that my purple glove was turning black.

And the silver ring that was on my left hand was turning into a amethyst color ring.

While that changed I heard a voice calling my name.

It was very soft and strangely gentle.

When the transformation ended the voice was gone.

What happened?: rilla asked.

I think, but I don't know for sure, that my magic is evolving.: I said.

Can your magic evolve?: gray asked.

I said that I don't know for sure that what I tell is right, but I think there is a possibility that my magic can evolve, because I can handle more instruments.: I explained.

But why now?: rilla asked.

It have to do something with this mission, like somebody is protecting me from being defeated.: I told.

Not knowing that what I said right now is really the truth.

But still there was a question in my head that didn't want to leave.

Why now, at this moment?

I think I'll never know why my magic evolved.

Meanwhile erza stopped the train.

She searched for something that could ride us towards natsu.

When she found one she commanded us to get inside the vehicle.

Rilla and lucy sat next to each other, facing me and gray.

I placed myself into a lotus position and let my music player play night of the hunter from 30 seconds to mars.

It wasn't very loud for others to hear, but for me it was loud enough to close myself for the others.

I closed my eyes and focused on the things that happened since I left the guild.

I placed everything in my mind in the right order.

Meanwhile rilla and lucy talked about me.

I could hear them through twin telepathy.

What is she doing?: lucy asked.

She is sleeping.: gray said.

I could hear gray because he was still next to me.

I heard that.: I replied with my eyes still closed.

You're awake?: gray asked surprised.

Yeah I am, but what I am doing is placing every piece of information in the right order.: I answered both gray and lucy and I opened my eyes.

How did you know I asked something?: lucy asked.

Twin telepathy.: I answered simply.


End file.
